


Why did they come late? (or early...or not at all)

by DS_ds



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, behind the scene for meeting before the demonstration, metaphorical kisses at the beginning, otherwise not too sweet, series 3 spoiler, set in ep.7 of series 3, some light fluff, there is a kiss at the end promise you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_ds/pseuds/DS_ds
Summary: Somebody asked at tumblr why, for the meeting of the group before demonstration on freedom of speech, Gilbert came early. Well - perhaps he didn’t , just everybody else came late?Here is my piece on why indeed all those people were late. And Gilbert early.Written from different POVs.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon McPherson
Kudos: 26





	Why did they come late? (or early...or not at all)

**Author's Note:**

> This work shows POVs of all present at the meeting in front of the school before demonstration. Now, I rewatched and counted - there were 2 persons I did not recognize at the planning meeting at school (boy and girl) who appeared at the protest - here I assume they were just new (since the script writers did away with so many of the school friends already they had to add somebody perhaps) and gave them random names. But I am so bad at recognizing faces so if you have seen them before in the episodes, just let me know who they were. (there seem to me at the actual demo there is another boy but cannot recognize, his POV is not here)
> 
> It is also not so focused on any ships - I just felt like a break from sweetness and angst could be welcome from time to time (just so one can better appreciate allthose beautiful sweet works here) but I hope you can second this feeling and enjoy nevertheless! Let me know in comments!

Anne stood on the steps of the school building looking ahead into the fields stretching ahead of her. It was a fair morning and she felt exhilarated by the slight wind tugging at her braids and warm sun rays kissing her cheeks. She knew it would be a big day, the biggest. She swallowed to stop herself from thinking about the earlier catastrophic exchange with Diana. She pushed herself to think about the change they were going to make today...well hopefully. But then she already started making a change - mused Anne looking down at her guardians, right now guarding wooden planks in their buggy. She wondered what Mrs Lynde would say seeing her strict and proper friend Marilla openly supporting a human rights demonstration. Well, she chuckled inwardly, perhaps the school board members already cracked a bit the shell of Mrs Lynde as well. Anyway, she would find out soon. Anne looked around again waiting for her friends to join them. Surely it was almost time? Somehow her closely knit group of school chums melted in recent days but nevertheless she expected somebody to turn up, hello?

***

When Gilbert reflected later on all the happenings related to Josie Pye’s misadventure and Anne’s flaring article he discovered with contentment that he was present or involved in most of the goings on. This would make a splendid memory (well...perhaps not necessarily for Josie).

He was there at the fair witnessing Anne’s verbal attack on Billy Andrews. At that point though he was rather disconnected from the whole affair - most importantly he was there with a companion and her parents and his attention was of course focused on them and secondly he did not care about whereabouts of Josie Pye or about boys gossip (which from experience he could tell was often more crude than gossiping done by Josie herself). 

He was still sorry he missed the night escapade of Anne to print the article. Sure, nobody have seen that but it must have been a mighty scene - she could look cute when absorbed in something she felt strongly about.

But from then on he was there at every crucial moment save Anne’s persuading Josie Pye to join them in the town hall.

For him it started for real from church uproar. The community was shaken to the core by Anne’s article. He saw Josie and her family storm out of the church, then Marilla do similar just after service (he wondered then how soon Anne would manage to convince Marilla to her ideas...it seemed to him Marilla was rather more progressive than other Avonlea mothers). He smiled inwardly at the irony of the thing as even Ms Stacy, vexed by such unexpected change of issue content, reverted to old habits of looking for male guidance and demanded why he hadn’t used his influence to stop Anne from publishing (as if anything could really stop Anne when passion took hold of her). 

But Gilbert was initially more angry at Anne for proceeding without consulting with the whole team than for the actual content of the article itself (which to him was spotless and quite spot on and he could readily agree with most of its theses). At emergency meeting of the newspaper group on the next day he carefully voiced his feelings of betrayal only to be met with a personal attack from Anne which he frankly learnt to expect from her. Yet thereafter, seeing Anne standing in a defensive position facing the whole class, he thought that perhaps she had felt betrayed the day before when nobody seemed to listen to her reasoning and for that reason acted alone. Acted because not acting would mean for her abandoning a friend in need, to whom (even though that friend was never particularly ‚friendly’ to her) she felt loyal. And abandoning her inner beliefs that constituted who she was.

So from then on he tried to* stand next to her as befits a friend (once he saw no Diana marching with them to the town hall he was especially happy for his decision). This stand luckily coincided with both fighting for the survival of the school newspaper as such and for more general freedom of speech for all youths of Avonlea so he wouldn’t even have too suffer to much of Bash’es mocking. Funny enough just quoting Anne’s article sufficed for turning her friends back to her (he had a suspicion though that Ms Stacy was so angry she needed no persuading and perhaps Diana likewise needed none but rather for personal reasons pf still being Anne’s bosom friend). Or maybe that combined with the fact he also appeared to be in favour of it. It seemed to him so often the case that once you win the first convert, the rest of the crowd is easier to move. 

They really had great fun with preparing the protest. And also a chance to work together on something truly important. Of course the actual painting had to take place in Cuthbert barn - he just knew Marilla was an easy target. 

The morning of the demonstration Gilbert was preparing the porridge (he was already pretty proficient in that, even if he said so himself - not many lumps anymore) when Bash entered the kitchen with Delly.  
-No cufflinks today, Blythe? - he smirked.  
\- Nope - Gilbert replied smiling - I am going for more rebellious roguish look. You wanna join us?  
-Oh, freedom of speech is ever so important to me yet I am not sure Delly would enjoy the cigar smoke emanating from the school committee. And I cannot very well leave her behind, can I? I hear Marilla and Mrs Lynde are both busy today.  
Gilbert therefore left alone, making sure to be at the meeting point on time. 

He managed to make it with even a few minutes to spare. And he was sure glad he did - he felt responsibility for the action laying now partly on his shoulders (he convinced the group in the end to take Anne back) and it turned out he could encourage Anne not to loose faith when everybody else was late (She was quite prone to doubting in herself for reasons as yet unfathomable to him). But they came as promised in the end, save for Diana (why was that? of all the people?) and the whole affair progressed to a marvel. 

The day ended in a party. And for him personally also in a wonder at Anne, always true to her beliefs, showing her loyalty towards women again - that time exemplified by Winnie of all people.

*** 

Tillie has been shaken by Gilbert’s simple but shocking statement. ‚It could have been you’. Before she simply followed the suit of all Avonlea, what the so-called propriety called her to do. She shunned and despised Josie for sneaking out with Billy. Josie surely deserved what she got. Good girls don’t do this. And she was angry at Anne - for the article, for undermining the status quo, for proceeding without permission. But Gilbert’s statement made her see light. Or maybe dark. Or just her fears as clearly as never before. She agreed to join the protest more out of sudden feeling of loyalty towards Josie (it could have been her!) than anything else. 

Today she woke up early, the fatal 5 words still jingling in her mind. They made her realise she still didn’t know The Steps. Didn’t understand. And surely she had a right to. Anne’s article, once she read it again in the quietness of her own room the preceding evening, made it clear to her she had the right. She was glad now she asked Ruby to pick her up today instead of Paul, or the other Paul...she was really still unsure about the touching part. Yet sure as ever that she will fight for her right to know. And for a right to voice this right.

She climbed quickly down the stairs, grabbing a scone from the breakfast table. She was already late as her thinking took her a good part of morning time...when they arrived finally at the school (steps!), her resolve cemented itself. 

***

Ruby was very loyal and firm in her beliefs (why! her dibs on Gilbert lasted over 5 years...if this is not firmness than what is?). But she was also a shy girl. She had not the courage of Anne to stand up to Billy. She had not the courage to stand up to her friends for writing off Josie. And she had not the courage to speak up for Anne in front of the newspaper team. She chose instead to stand as far back as possible during yesterday’s discussion to appear as little anti-Anne as possible since in her heart of hearts she believed in what her friend wrote. She loved being a woman after all! And she had Anne to thank for discovering more fully what it meant. So she stayed there, crossing her arms over her stomach in nervousness, dismayed at hearing Moody (of all the people! he should know how does it feel to be pushed away or laughed at by peers) and then Tillie voicing satisfaction at Anne being out of the team. Surely someone should stand for Anne as Anne herself stood for womanhood before but she felt so shy and nervous herself she just had no will power to do so. Thankfully, to Ruby’s immense relief, Diana did. And Gilbert did (which she didn’t mind any more). She felt so empowered by not being alone that she quickly chimed in on her cue from Gilbert about how she had certainly some more thoughts in her head than one. Moody, shame on you! (oh, still how romantic it will be when some day she will be able to share some of those thoughts with him). She could do at least that. That and rush to hug Anne when she appeared on the threshold. And second her plan.

On the day of the demonstration she woke up at dawn. She put on her pretty pink dress (she felt braver in pink). She put down two white kitchen towels that she washed and starched the day before from the line, she ironed them and folded neatly. She agreed to pick up Tillie on her way to school and she was resolved to at least make sure Tillie would not change her mind and come prepared. She had to knock thrice at Tillie’s door (waiting politely a few minutes between knocks) before her friend came down and then pulled her on so they wouldn’t be too late. Luckily they weren’t.

***

Charlie wasn’t so sure about joining the march for speech freedom. Surely, he wanted such freedom for himself. But it was all linked to that awful article of Anne on women rights. And he was not so sure he needed speech freedom for women. Of course, likewise as Gilbert pointed out to Moody, he didn’t know what went on in Ruby’s head or Diana’s or least of all Anne’s. Yet he was still worried too much thinking and musing could impact his female colleagues fertility. And he wouldn’t wish it on them (or maybe their prospective beaux? or himself?). Anyway, he wouldn’t allow his friends to go without him. And was a bit apprehensive of what they would think about his inner concerns. Oh, frankly he was embarrassed at the thought of having to voice them. So he agreed to join the plot.

In the morning he breakfasted with his parents. He listened to his mother going on about the shame of Josie Pye and importance of reputation (she could never tire from gossip, regardless how old a piece was) while chewing on his bacon and eggs. He listened to his father grumbling about the audacity of the Shirley girl to write about such ridiculous new-fangled ideas and poison the innocent minds of her friends while gulping down his China tea. He wondered briefly what his father would say about him fancying the very girl. Well, Charlie still could hope she would grow up of such notions. He definitely needed offsprings to proudly carry on Sloane name into the future. 

Yet Charlie left late for the meeting not because of listening to unending gossiping of his mother nor grumblings of his father. It wasn’t even because he spent good 20’ searching secretly in the storeroom for a white piece of cloth. It was because of his mother insistence on checking if his shoes shine and his cap sits straight on his head. Of all the things! 

Fortunately he met Moody on the way so they were late together.

***

Moody was embarrassed. He was embarrassed at his outburst yesterday about how good it was that Anne had been fired. He was even more embarrassed remembering the disappointment on Diana’s face upon hearing him and Ruby scolding him later for turning his back at such a good friend as Anne. True, he redempted himself by going whole-heartedly for the plan in the end and diligently painting planks in Cuthberts barn. Yet still he felt embarrassed. And when he was embarrassed he became clumsy. And thus he managed to slip on the stairs, untie twice his shoelaces, break a mug, trip and overturn a whole pile of kindling in his mother kitchen and in the end had to double back home for a forgotten white cloth. He run as fast as he could and caught up with Charlie just a few yards before school. Out of breath but relieved to see all his chums still gathering outside the building.

***

Prissy saw from her window Jane talking to her two school chums on the street the day before. She observed how Tillie and Ruby seemed excited about something and Jane simply threw her head back and marched away stiffly. She questioned her younger sister in the evening on the subject to discover that some scheme related to Anne’s article was to be executed the following morning. Ever since her discussions with her father Prissy felt rebellious herself (truth to be told, she often felt rebellious since her unfortunate not-to-be wedding party) so she decided on the spot to join her former school friends in whatever plans they had. 

In the morning she quietly left her house and went in the direction of the school. She arrived a bit late since she didn’t know the exact hour but was welcomed nevertheless.

***

Jane...Jane, despite finding Billy dumb, felt the need to protect ones family surpasses the other needs. She was also content that her family standing allowed her certain pleasures and felt no pressure to change it even if that meant she had no voice in the house and no place among the newspaper group her friends formed. She thought Prissy a bit foolish as well. Therefore Jane slept late this morning and missed all the noise and fun.

***

Ms Stacy overslept. She spent half of the night wriggling in her bed angry at the school board stubbornness and stupidity so perhaps she had a right to be tired and sleep longer. Yet she blamed her not perfect mechanical skills that her alarm clock did not ring. And rode on her motorbike as fast as she could to reach her pupils at the school building as agreed. She wanted to be the first one there, to be able to encourage the spirits and calm the nerves. She was however a few minutes late.

***

Peggy slipped quietly outside her front door just after breakfast. She didn’t want her mother to know where she was going. She was sure she wouldn’t approve. Her mother believed in going with the majority, in keeping the appearances, in proper and right ways do do things, as set up generations before her. Peggy herself rather leaned towards Anne Shirley point of view, at least on the subject of women rights. She also enjoyed Ms Stacy unorthodox view on schooling and felt that perhaps it was high time times changed. She was also still in awe of her older colleagues from the school newspaper group and wanted badly to belong with them. Well, this last sentiment her mother would probably clap.

Anyway, Peggy set out towards school but was a bit late simply because she still wasn’t very sure how much time she needed to reach it (she was new to the area).

***

Andy was the youngest member of newspaper group. He wanted very badly to impress his older colleagues. He also hoped that once they went away to Queen’s Ms Stacy would appoint him to write editorials and lead the group given his already existing experience. He was only mildly interested in women rights but was very much interested in the newspaper being still in existence without censorship hence he applauded with full heart the plan of invasion on the school board. 

The night before he dreamt of pirates or maybe vikings...anyway he was leading the fearless troops of fighters into ship battles. Followed by swooning eyes of delightfully beautiful ladies on the shore...

No wonder he woke up a bit confused and needed a few moments to collect his thoughts and remember the importance of the day. He couldn’t miss it lest Peggy would beat him to the head position in team next season. To say nothing of saving the position itself. 

He hastened to make it on time and succeeded but a few minutes.

***

Josie felt deeply about what Anne told her on her house steps on the preceding day. True, she brushed it off with her characteristic biting remark but was moved nevertheless. She spent hours during the night pondering on the subject. 

Today she woke up sure of herself and clear what she would do. She has kńown since the fair her liking for Billy was no more. She was repulsed by him now. She also resented her mother words on how she had no choice. Oh, yes, she had. She was rather relieved hearing Billy’s parents sent his father away without consenting to marriage of their son, in this at least she agreed with Andrews family. No marriage with a creature such loathsome as Billy. But now she woke up surer than before that she had choices and more, that there were people who would second her in that. Why, she even felt some gratefulness for Anne for standing beside her in this ordeal (however clumsily this orphan girl proceeded at least she alone never wavered in her friendship to Josie). Josie also missed her girl friends, as much as averse she was of telling them so (proud before sentimentality, Josie). So she decided promptly to join them in their efforts for human rights. 

After breakfast she resolutely marched towards town hall. And was flooded with warmth as Anne beckoned her enthusiastically to the scene. If the boys hurt us, let us show them the door - thought Josie metaphorically brushing past fuming members of the board.

***

Diana stormed out of the Cuthbert’s barn, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and anger and indignation burning inside her. She reached the forest top speed but then slowed down to ponder what to do. 

She couldn’t very well join the demonstration anymore. The whole thing was also about social standing and she has just made her choice to uphold hers. 

Going to Jerry was now out of the question.

She didn’t fancy much going home and facing her mother. She hated even the thought of hearing her say ‚I warned you, friendship with orphans and farm hands is a no-go thing that cannot last’. Playing the piano for the whole forenoon didn’t sound attractive either.

She briefly thought about Aunt Jo but first she had no money for the train fare and second she suspected her aunt would not necessarily take her side in this.

She ticked off all her friends in her mind - they were either joining Anne or, in case of Josie and Jane, were not really people she wanted to see in her plight.

In the end she settled on the Blythe-Lacroix farm. If only she dragged her steps long enough to make sure Gilbert would be out of the way, she could use the time to play with Delphine and collect her thoughts. Surely Bash wouldn’t mind help, especially as today he could not count neither on Cuthberts nor Mrs Lynde. 

Little did she expect that Bash would engage in a fatherly talk with her. Or more brotherly really...she always heard brothers to be more infuriating. If anybody could be more so than Minnie May...

-Hello, Miss Diana - Bash answered the door immediately upon her knocking - it is an unexpected pleasure to see you here today. To what do I owe it?  
-Hello Bash, I thought maybe you could do with some help with Delphine this morning.  
-By all means, why don’t you come in? - he added with a sunny smile - she is asleep right now but will wake up soon. Let’s have some coffee together before, I am just finishing my breakfast.  
Conversation with anyone more eloquent than Delphine wasn’t necessarily what Diana had in mind but she had no choice now but to agree.  
-Well, Miss Diana, I was thinking that you of all people would rather be joining the protest that Blythe told me about than coming to our humble abode.  
Diana blushed.  
-Oh I...uhm...changed my mind.  
-And does this sudden change have anything to do with the traces of tears on your pretty cheeks? - asked Bash with his usual directness.  
-Anne and I quarrelled this morning - Diana admitted bravely.  
-And what over, pray do tell me? - inquired Bash.  
Diana realised suddenly it wasn’t probably the best idea to bring up the subject of social positions with him, especially given her side in the quarrel with Anne.  
-Oh, well...it started about...kissing - she desperately tried to grab any issue that seemed less condemning, only too late seeing the playful light in Bash’s eyes.  
-Talking with you, Miss Diana, proves as interesting as with Blythe - said Bash (Diana was frankly too annoyed with herself now to wonder why this sudden parallel between her and Gilbert came to Bash) - how come kissing, such a sweet thing in itself surely, could result in a disaster?  
-See, Anne is of the opinion that for a kiss both interested sides should consent and have same level of feelings.  
-And you disagree? - asked Bash innocently.  
How long can a mug of coffee last? - thought Diana, very much annoyed now. Still it would be unladylike to run out Anne style or worse to snap at Bash to shut up.  
-Since you are asking - she answered trying to maintain as much calm and dignity as she could in the circumstances - in general I do. Agree. But to be honest with you, Anne heard I got into a...well...relationship with a boy...and enjoyed kissing more than talking with him...which seems to have hurt his feelings...  
-Oh...  
\- Yes, well.. - Diana struggled to keep her story out of murky waters - Anne seems to think I was just playing with him and in turn got mad at me that I was also perhaps playing with her as well. Leading her on to believe we were friends... - now Diana huffed in indignation.  
To her relief she heard a long awaited wail of Delphine from behind the door. Bash stood up with a finger in the air indicating for her to wait a moment and put his mug in the sink before disappearing through the door. He returned promptly and put Dellie in Diana’s arms.  
\- I need to run to my chores Diana - he said, apparently not hearing her sigh of relief - you can talk to Delphine, she won’t talk. And she is used to hearing all about heart troubles, let me assure you - he chuckled leaving.  
Diana hugged Delphine and kissed her on the top of her head.  
-You and I are going to spend a quiet forenoon in the garden, sweetie...

***

Anne was quite surprised Gilbert was the first of her school colleagues to arrive at the meeting point (she was still surprised why he bothered at all but it was all in all rather a pleasant surprise as he turned out to be a helpful ally). She felt a bit anxious no one else was going to join them but then to her great relief they all appeared, one by one or two by two. Save of course Diana (a silent inner sniff...). But Prissy was an unexpected addition. And Josie arriving at the town hall just in time was the last drop needed to fill her happiness cup for the day. They showed them!

**Author's Note:**

> * if you see there a small reference to Pilate - you are right.
> 
> And sorry for making Charlie a prat. He is a poor stick for sure.


End file.
